Baseball
by CindyBaby
Summary: "It was just a ride to the airport. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I owed you".
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the scene in season 8 where Morgan is teaching Reid how to play baseball.**

 **I don't own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.**

This was torture, oh it really was. Even though he usually enjoyed spending time with Morgan outside of work this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He had given him a ride to the airport sure, but did it really warrant this?

"It was just a ride to the airport. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I owed you".

They met in the middle and he could see the glint in Morgan's eyes and the wide smile at his words.

"Oh yeah? Then what did you have in mind then?"

Damn him. Damn him. Just… damn. He always did this, twisted his words around until they sounded like something a naughty Santa would say. Like clockwork, he blushed and Morgan's smile spread wider as he took a step closer.

"Come on now Pretty Boy, tell me, what did that genius brain think of right now?"

"N-no N-n nothing" Great, he was stuttering again. Derek had that effect on him. Reid was pretty sure he did it on purpose. He knew what Derek wanted, he had always known what the older man saw when he looked at him. He didn't have to be a profiler to know that he was attracted to him. It showed in everything he did and everything he said. And while he felt the same he had always pulled away and left him hanging. Too unsure of himself to take that last step. So far Morgan had let him, choosing not to press the issue. Probably because he felt safe in the knowledge that Reid would always pull away, what would he do if he one day didn't Reid wondered. Willing to do almost anything, even face his intimacy fears Reid took a step closer, lowering his gaze and looking up at Derek through his lashes. He could see him tense, see his eyes narrow before they were almost flush together. He didn't speak though, choosing to eye him warily instead. The small space between them was instantly filled with tension.

"I mean" He lowered his gaze before looking up again into those dark eyes that seemed like melted steel. "I think I would be up for anything, other than baseball that is. I mean" He licked his lips, his gaze briefly slipping down to Derek's and up again, noting that those eyes were even darker now, his body even more tense. "I do owe you, after all. I don't want to play baseball Derek" The use of his first name caused his eyebrows to rise slightly as he tilted his head, regarding the young doctor in front of him as he continued in a low, subdued tone. "I really don't, but I owe you, and you can collect if you want".

The 'what' hung in the air around them and Derek took a deep breath, his nose instantly filling with the smell that was pure Spencer Reid. Coffee, paper and something more… vanilla perhaps? It's was what he always smelled like. He loved that smell, could get hard from it alone, and with Reid looking at him like that…he could feel a tingling deep in his groin. He was still looking at him with that those innocent eyes, yes, thought Derek, they were still innocent, even of something was now there too, slightly pushing the innocence aside just a little bit. Lust, he thought. Their resident genius, his genius, was turned on. He couldn't help but wonder if the kid knew what he was asking for. Oh Derek wanted him, had for many many years now, a fact that he knew Boy Wonder was well aware of. He also knew that he was a bit scared of what they both knew was between them, which was why he'd been taking it slow. _Too fucking slow, his groin shouted at him._ Looking at him now he realized two things. One, Reid knew that Derek wanted him. Two, he was teasing him, sure in the knowledge when things got too hot, too close, Derek would let him back away, let him escape once again while he himself jerked himself off to the fantasies he was sure wouldn't even come close to the real thing. Sure enough, he saw a small smirk graze those lips before it was gone just as quickly. His genius was playing with him, and by the looks of things feeling pretty cocky. Before he could stop himself he took the last half step between them and pressed his body fully against Reid's, smirking at the way his brown eyes widened and his mouth opened in a gasp. His hand came up to land at the back of his neck, fisting lightly in the curls there. He tilted his head slightly to the side, letting his lips press lightly against his ear.

"What's the matter Pretty Boy? What happened to 'I owe you Morgan, feel free to take me?"

He could almost feel the blood rush through Reid's body to settle in his cheeks. His hands came up to rest on Derek's chest, to push him away or pull him closer he didn't know.

"T-That's not… Not w-what I said" He stuttered as Derek pressed a kiss to his ear before pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Isn't it? You can't fool me kid, I know exactly what that look in your eyes meant. Did you think I wouldn't take what you were offering?"

Derek knew Reid hadn't intended to offer anything, not that a least. He knew he was playing with him, but Derek could play too, and he desperately wanted to. He met those wide eyes, before slowly pressing his lips against his lightly, and he felt the shudder pass through Reid's body and he let out a groan and wrapped his free arm around the younger man's waist to drag him close. He felt his already wavering control shatter as he could feel Reid's hard cock press tightly against his own. A loud noise from his phone shattered the air around them and the hands that had been fisting in his shirt pushed him back and in his surprise he let go, his body immediately screaming in protest propelling him forwards, back to Reid who was backing up. He was just about to pounce when the phone rang instead. Holding the genius wide eyes stare he answered, his voice unusually rough.

"Yeah? Alright, we'll be there"

He snapped the phone closed and gave Reid a once over, pausing at his lips and his groin, which from what he could tell, was still hard. "It's your lucky day kid, we have a case".

 **If anyone's interested I can write one more chapter and try my hand at male/male sex. I've never written it before and will most likely suck, but I'm willing to try.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.**

"Why wouldn't he let us help him?"

Penelope's sad voice asked the question they all wanted the question to.

"Regardless, we need to find him before someone else does. They don't know him like we do, chances are they'll kill him if he fights back".

"He will"

The softly spoken words made all of them look at the hunched over figure in the corner of the room.

"Reid…"

"You know Morgan, he won't go down without a fight"

They all watched him, sympathy hanging like a thick cloak around the room.

"Why don't you go home, we can handle it from here"

JJ's voice, so kind and compassionate only made him sink deeper into himself.

"No. I need to be here. You need me if you're going to find him and you know it"

No one said anything because they knew he was right. If there was one person in this whole world who could find Derek Morgan, then it was Spencer Reid.

"You shouldn't be here" The words, though harsh were spoken with nothing but kindness and for the first time since he'd arrived Reid found himself crumbling. He braced himself, this wasn't the time.

"Why?" He rasped between cracked lips. "We all know him, we all…" _Love him_ "Want to find him. You need me for that".

"You shouldn't be here because you are a part of the investigation Spencer" This time Rossi tried putting a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't help, he flinched and the older man's hand stopped midway before dropping slowly to his side.

He dragged both hands through his hair, frustration evident on his face. "I'm not the victim here!"

"No" Hotch again, that same calm kind tone. "But your boyfriend were".

In a rare moment of utter frustration, sadness and anger he swept the cups and papers off the table next to him, making JJ step towards him along with Emily.

"No" he pointed at them to stop, and they did, the sadness in their eyes almost blinding him. "You think I don't know that" He met his Boss eyes again. "You think I don't see every time I close my eyes, every time I draw a breath? I am never going to forget it Hotch!" He tapped the side of his head violently with a finger, the next words sounding as broken as lost as he felt. " _I can't_ "


End file.
